


Oops

by EdgyVoltrxn



Series: Married to an emo [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Lance loves his, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Keith can't cook, Keith loves his husband, Lance spills pasta, M/M, implied sex, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyVoltrxn/pseuds/EdgyVoltrxn
Summary: Lance spills pasta. Lets hope no one finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yep. Bonus

     Keith and Lance have the best Friday night off ever.

     They watched movies on Neflix, made out and even put Keith's hair in pigtails. 

     It was dinner time and they decided they wanted pasta. 

     Lance fucking loved pasta. He lived for it. Of course it's their last meal at their apartment for a week. Driving to the lakehouse, everyone will have to eat snacks. Or Lance can convince whoever is driving to stop by Friendlys or something. Then at the lakehouse, Hunk will cook amazing food. Like amazing. Lance never ate pasta salad so fast.

     Back to what he was saying though. 

     Keith is cooking dinner this time and it's adorable to see his husband still struggle. Lance has cooked with Keith and taught him many times. This poor boy still doesn't seem to get it. 

     Lance goes over beside Keith and rests his head on his shoulder.

     "Looks good. I can see you are really putting full on dedication into this meal," Lance kissed Keith's cheek.

     "Eh, yeah I guess. I just don't want it to end up like last time," Keith squints real hard at the box directions.

     "Babe, you are making a TV dinner. Honestly," Lance laughs and twirls on out of the kitchen. 

     Five minutes later, both of their meals are ready.

     Lance goes into the kitchen and Keith hands him his meal.

     "There you go, be careful it's hot. I gotta use the bathroom quick. Can you set my dinner on the table with yours?" Keith walks away to their bathroom.

     Lance really wants to watch the rest of the my little pony episode while he's eating.

     He walks over to their living room and oh shit. 

     He trips over a transformer action figure that was out (don't ask) and falls to the ground. 

     That's not the only thing that did. 

     The pasta is all scattered around the carpet floor, along with the sauce. 

     Oh no, shit fuck. Keith is going to kill him. Panic. What is he going to do? 

     Okay, just cover it up with a blanket till Lance is ready to tell him. Good, I like that idea. Which blanket though? There's an old red one in their closet.

     Lance quickly runs to get the blanket and comes back out. He lays it over the pasta mess and quickly makes his way over to the bathroom door.

     30 seconds later, Keith is out.

     "Hey honey," Lance yells.

     Keith jumps and puts a hand to his chest. "Holy shit Lance, you scared me!"

     "Oops sorry, um, I'm just going to cover your eyes. Okay?" Lance goes behind Keith and puts both of his hands in front of Keith's eyes so he can't see.

     "Why?"

     "I don't know. Just like a trust exercise," Lance leads Keith to the dinner  table and sits him down, letting Keith see.

     "That was fun, wasn't it. Haha, because i'm laughing," Lance sees Keith open his mouth slightly with a confused expression.

     "Oh okay. Um, where's your meal," Keith points to Lance's side of the table, which indeed has no pasta.

     Oh god, he didn't think this through. Come on Lance think. Ah, got it.

     "You took so long in the bathroom I ate mine already. I was just really hungry," Lance gives his best smile.

     Keith's confusion turns into a what the hell kind of face.

     "So what you're telling me is you ate without me. Lance, you are supposed to wait for me. Ugh, it's okay though," Keith starts to eat his dinner.

     Maybe that wasn't the best way to say why he didn't have the food. Now Lance feels terrible. He knows you are not supposed to eat before someone else settles down. Lance grew up with a family in which you have to wait till everyone is seated.

     Lance wouldn't be so scared to tell Keith, it's just that pasta mess is really big.

     "Also Lance," Keith looks up.

     "Yes baby?"

     "Why is there that old red blanket laying on the living room floor over there?" Keith stops eating and starts to get up.

     Lance immediately also gets up and goes in front of Keith.

     "What's what? I see nothing. You are probably tired. Lets go to be-" Lance is cut off with Keith going in to kiss him. 

     Lance starts to relax in the kiss and puts his hands in Keith's hair.

     Keith picks Lance up so that Lance is now straddling him.

     Keith starts walking and then lets Lance put his two feet on the floor. He stops kissing Lance. Lance then looks around to where they are and oh no.

     Lance looks at Keith who removes the blanket from the carpet.

     Ten solid seconds of nobody saying anything.

     "Lance, what is this?" Keith looks up at Lance.

     "Dinner? Ugh, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I tripped and then boom. There is this mess. Usually when I spill stuff it's not on carpet. I dong know how to fix this," Lance stops his rambling and Keith comes up and kisses Lance's nose.

     "It's alright babe. I know how. This happens all the time."

     Lance feels relieved. Wait what? 

     "What do you mean this happens all the time?"

     Keith chuckles "Lance, I spill stuff on the carpet all the damn time. Surprised you never noticed. I mean remember that one time we, you know, on the couch. Well things got messy and I knew how to clean it up. Plus I spilled fruit punch everywhere on this exact same spot. So no worries."

     Lance is shocked or shook.

     "Now, did you want to watch the rest of that My Little Pony episode or not?"

     Lance smiles and picks up Keith.

     "Hell yeah." Lance does love Keith.

     

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Welp


End file.
